Un hiver éternel
by Nafrayu
Summary: Suite de "God of Mischief". Quatre ans plus tard, la vie suit son cour et Thanos n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs. Cependant quelque chose de plus sombre se trame lentement dans l'ombre, quelque chose d'aussi invisible et sournois que du poison, menaçant de plonger Midgard dans le Chaos.
1. Quatre ans plus tard

**Note**: Bonsoir à tous! Après un petit peu d'attente me revoici avec la suite de ma fic _God of Mischief_. Si jamais vous avez atterri ici sans l'avoir lu, vous ne comprendrez pas grand chose ceci dit :)

**Résumé**: Quatre ans plus tard, la vie suit son cour et Thanos n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs. Cependant quelque chose de plus sombre se trame lentement dans l'ombre, quelque chose d'aussi invisible et sournois que du poison, menaçant de plonger Midgard dans le Chaos.

**Rating**: T

En espérant que cette suite vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture chers lecteurs!

Merci à **Chaimette **(la seule et unique!) pour la relecture!

* * *

**Prologue - Quatre ans plus tard**

Leonora n'aimait pas voyager à l'aide du Bifrost, c'était certes plutôt glorieux d'atterrir au milieu d'un éclair illuminant tout le ciel et dont le tonnerre faisait trembler les vitres, mais à chaque fois elle sentait son estomac se retourner dangereusement. Elle venait donc d'atterrir au sommet de la tour Stark qui semblait prendre au moins un étage à chacune de ses visites. Elle avait réussit à faire tenir tous ses effets personnels dans deux valises et c'était un "petit miracle" selon Loki.

Elle descendit les escaliers menant au salon, sa longue robe la gênant quelque peu dans ses mouvements, elle aurait dû penser à se changer avant de venir. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'était pas revenu à la tour Stark, depuis qu'elle y avait aménagé après son mariage, il y a de ça quatre ans, c'était sa plus longue absence. La tour Stark était devenu une sorte de plate-forme d'arrivée et de départ vers Asgard et régulièrement Steve, Sif, Loki, Thor, Jane et Leonora effectuaient des allers et retours vers la cité des dieux.

- Hey!

Tony lâcha son whisky et la prit dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

- Pitié Tony, si tu ne me lâches pas, je te vomis dessus, le prévint-elle le teint un peu verdâtre.

- Tu sais que toi et le gothique mégalo m'avez presque manqué.

- Presque? Intervint Pepper en riant. Il me demandait tous les jours si j'avais eu des nouvelles de votre retours.

- Désolé Tony, Thor avait besoin d'aide, il n'est pas très doué en diplomatie .

- Il a provoqué une guerre?

- Pratiquement, il a dit à un chef de tribu de cesser "_de se comporter comme une fille de ferme tout juste bonne à retourner la terre_". Ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleure façon de négocier.

Tony éclata de rire.

- J'adore ce type! Ils se sont engueulés?

Leonora savait très bien que "_ils_" désignaient Loki et Thor, rien n'était plus drôle à ses yeux que de les voir de disputer comme des chiffonniers. A sa décharge, il fallait bien admettre que le spectacle valait le coup d'oeil puisque les deux frères se mettaient à crier et à gesticuler sans écouter l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux s'épuise.

- Oui et pas qu'un peu, j'ai cru que Odin allait les balancer tous les deux depuis le pont. Donc Loki n'arrivera que demain je pense, une fois qu'il se sera réconcilié avec Thor.

Tony alla lui servir un verre puis fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait de voir une chose hautement étrange et absurde.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Leonora, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette robe?

- Ah... C'est vrai.

Elle portait toujours sa longue robe de velours bleu qui était la dernière mode sur Asgard.

- On dirait une princesse du Moyen-Age!

- Et alors? J'adore cette robe, répondit-elle en riant, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, et puis c'est la dernière mode sur Asgard!

- Et tu arrives à marcher avec ce truc? Ceci dit, ça devrait plaire à Élisabeth, déjà qu'elle te prend pour Raiponce...

- Raiponce ?

- Oui à cause de tes longs cheveux.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours eu de longs cheveux, à présent ils flottaient en vagues douces sur le bas de ses reins.

- Et encore je les ai un peu coupé. Et oui Tony, j'arrive à marcher avec, simple question d'habitude, mais si tu permets je vais me changer.

- Ooooh tu as une jolie robe !

Élisabeth Stark trotta du haut de ses quatre ans vers Leonora qui la gardait souvent lorsque Pepper et Tony avaient besoin d'une soirée en amoureux. Elle la souleva et la serra contre elle.

- Comment ça va?

- Bien. Papa m'a fabriqué un chat avec du métal et puis j'ai mangé mon goûter et puis maman m'a fait de la compote et...

Élisabeth continua ainsi de raconter un mois de compote et de mécanique au côté de son père.

- Allé chérie, dit Tony en prenant la petite sur son dos, on va construire une nouvelle arme destructrice pour l'armure de papa?

- Oui!

Tandis que Tony partait avec la petite sur le dos, Pepper leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et entraina Leonora vers sa penderie.

* * *

Loki marchait en direction du Bifrost, les sourcils froncés. Il avait mit plusieurs jours à rattraper les malheureuses paroles de son frère en mentant comme un arracheur de dent pour reprendre une expression midgardienne et Thor avait finit par consentir à prononcer des excuses à demi-mot. Par la suite il s'était longuement disputé avec Thor concernant ses capacités - ou plutôt on absence de capacité - à faire de la diplomatie.

Loki ne savait pas ce qui avait changé Thor à ce point, son passage sur Terre, Jane Foster ou encore Odin, mais il était plus habile à négocier... en général. Or là il avait perdu son sang-froid et avait faillit plonger Asgard en guerre, d'où l'appel du Père-de-toute-chose pour venir sauver les fesses du dieu de la foudre.

Après avoir réfléchit de longues semaines il avait décliné la proposition d'Odin de partager le trône avec son frère. Cette déclaration lui avait valu une paire de yeux levés au ciel et une multitude de "pourquoi?" sous toutes les déclinaisons possibles.  
Sous-entendu: _"Pourquoi nous avoir tant cassé les pieds si c'est pour refuser bon sang de bonsoir?"_.

Loki n'avait jamais vraiment voulu du trône, il voulait qu'on le considère comme l'égal de Thor, comme aussi capable que lui de diriger un peuple. Il avait eu cette preuve et désormais le trône ne lui était plus aussi attirant. Et puis tant qu'à faire il aurait préféré avoir Asgard pour lui tout seul, il aurait mit Leonora à ses côtés en tant que reine et aurait dirigé son peuple.

Tony avait donc légitimement qualifié le refus de Loki de "_crise d'emmerdement suprême_" comme seul le dieu pouvait le faire. Et lorsqu'on apprenait que Loki était - en années asgardienne - en début de l'âge adulte, on comprenait mieux ses farces.

Il avait cependant été très heureux et touché que Odin lui demande de s'occuper régulièrement du Royaume, il avait une grande confiance en Thor mais il savait que Loki était le plus apte à négocier, forger des alliances et à s'occuper de toute la paperasse qui faisait profondément soupirer le, désormais, roi. Ainsi Odin et Fregga étaient tranquilles, Loki était comblé et ce dernier point rassurait tout le monde au plus haut point.

Loki arriva devant le Bifrost et Heimdall l'enclencha. Il avait gardé avec le Gardien des Neufs Mondes, des relations cordiales et même légèrement amicale par instant. Le dieu de la malice pensait - à juste titre - que l'avoir congelé l'avait peut-être un peu vexé.

* * *

Natasha était en route pour la tour Stark, elle profitait de ses rares jours de vacances pour aller rendre visite à Leonora qui venait de rentrer d'Asgard. Elle s'était assurée que Clint ne serait pas dans les parages, s'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne voulait plus voir c'était bien lui. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient séparés, un an que Clint ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Un an que Natasha enchaînait les missions jusqu'à l'épuisement, le travail - son travail en l'occurence- était un excellent moyen de ne pas penser, de ne pas culpabiliser.

Cependant elle ne pouvait pas fuir ses sentiments indéfiniment, et c'est avec plaisir et soulagement qu'elle retrouverait Leonora, c'est avec nettement moins de plaisir qu'elle retrouverait l'espèce de psychopathe qui lui servait de mari, mais visiblement l'un n'était pas livré sans l'autre. Natasha n'était pas tellement portée dans les relation humaine, mais elle avait finit par apprendre qu'en cas de problème personnel important, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, l'aide et le soutient d'une amie était précieuse.

Elle gara sa voiture et monta les interminables étages de la tour - Tony rajoutait un étage à chacune de ses visites ou quoi? - et finalement elle arriva dans l'habituel salon, étrangement silencieux et désert.

- Natasha!

Leonora lui sauta au cou et elle profita de ce rare moment de tendresse. Depuis quand quelqu'un ne l'avait pas prit dans ses bras? Bien trop longtemps, depuis que Clint était parti en fin de compte.

- Ca ne va pas fort, remarqua t-elle.

- Toi en revanche, tu as l'air en pleine forme!

- Oui et je crois que les fameuses pommes d'or n'y sont pas étrangères, ils en servent à toutes les sauces là-bas.

- Celles qui rendent plus ou moins immortel?

- Oui, ça améliore grandement la forme si tu savais! Mais toi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Oh rien de spécial, le travail me fatigue un peu...

Leonora haussa un sourcil éloquent.

- Et?

- Et j'ai peut-être besoin de vacances.

- Et?

- Et Coulson a... plus ou moins lâché que Clint voyait une pétasse. Pardon une "jeune femme", dit Natasha avec amertume.

Elle marqua les guillemets avec ses doigts et renifla avec tout le mépris du monde.

- Clint a...

- Oh il a parfaitement le droit de voir qui il veut! Coupa t-elle.

- Oui mais...

- Et puis s'il veut voir une espèce de garce blonde, _blonde_ tu m'entends! Il en a le droit!

- Natasha?

- Et surtout, poursuivit Natasha comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, s'il m'oublie aussi vite, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas?

- Natasha écoute, Clint est venu me voir avant que je ne reparte sur Asgard et il ne voyait personne à ce moment là.

- Oh...

L'information de Coulson datant d'il y a plus d'un mois, Natasha pouvait donc déduire que Clint était bel et bien seul.

Parfait.

Ou plutôt non, pas parfait du tout. De toute manière Natasha ne l'aimait pas, elle se fichait donc de qui il voyait ou pas.

- De toute façon, poursuivit-elle, il peut bien avoir un harem que je m'en fiche totalement.

- Tu sais bien que non, dit Leonora en la regardant un peu inquiète.

Natasha soupira et eut un sourire forcée.

- Bon dis moi, la cité d'Asgard est toujours aussi belle? Demanda t-elle dans une tentative de changer de sujet.

- Oh oui! Je me fais bien à la vie là-bas mais vous me manquez énormément!

- Au moins Loki ne fait pas de bêtises là-bas...

- Si si, il en fait là-bas.

- J'ai bien cru que Fury allait s'étouffer quand il a vu que la statue de la Liberté avait "disparu".

- J'admets qu'échanger la tour Eiffel avec la statue de la Liberté n'était pas du meilleur gout mais ça l'a fait beaucoup rire!

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et Hela ça va?

- Oui, elle revient d'ici peu d'ailleurs.

Hela s'était prise d'affection pour Natasha et lui demandait à chaque passage sur Terre de lui apprendre à se battre comme elle. Ce qui, naturellement, hérissait littéralement Loki peu désireux de voir sa fille devenir _"une menteuse et une tueuse" _selon ses propres dires, même si question mensonges et explications alambiqués, Hela avait de qui tenir.

- Tu lui manques beaucoup, finit par dire Leonora.

Natasha savait très bien de qui elle parlait - et ce n'était pas de la déesse de la mort - et préféra ne rien répondre, elle attrapa un verre de whisky qui passait par là et le bu cul sec.

* * *

Steve aimait Asgard plus que n'importe quel midgardien, là-bas la technologie n'existait pas, il n'avait pas la sensation de vivre dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien. Les Asgardiens prenaient le temps pour vivre, ils ne couraient pas dans tous les sens, les rues n'étaient pas polluées d'immondes publicités clignotantes et les gens étaient bien plus respectueux les uns envers les autres. Là-bas la nature y était verdoyante, les Asgardiens vivaient en paix avec la faune et la flore et l'air y était infiniment plus pur qu'ici.

Non il se sentait bien plus à sa place ici, avec Sif, que seul sur Midgard. Ses amis lui manquaient beaucoup ceci dit, si bien qu'il faisait aussi beaucoup l'allers et retours à la tour Stark en général toujours suivis par Sif - là aussi au grand désespoir de Loki.

D'après ce que Steve avait comprit, Loki et elle étaient fâchés - façon poli de dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir en peinture -, pour une obscure histoire de cheveux coupés lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Mais pour l'heure il était à une terrasse de café à New-York en compagnie de Clint Barton qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi épuisé. C'était d'ailleurs une bien mauvaise idée que d'être dehors puisque le vent était glacial pour un mois d'octobre, l'hiver promettait d'être rude.  
Depuis un an il fallait composer avec le fait que Clint et Natasha ne voulait rien à voir à faire l'un avec l'autre, d'après ce que Steve avait comprit, la Veuve Noire aurait eu une aventure avec un homme de passage lors d'une mission à l'Etranger et Clint ne lui avait pas pardonné cet écart. Suite à quoi il avait mit fin à toute relation avec elle.

Et depuis il était impossible de les retrouver dans la même pièce, faute de quoi le ton montait très vite et les envies de meurtre avec.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué, remarqua Steve.

Clint poussa un profond soupir et but son cinquième café depuis le début de la journée. Non seulement il ne voulait pas parler de sa journée, épuisante et pénible, mais Steve ne voulait pas se mettre en tête qu'il pouvait le tutoyer. Après tout cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Ça ira, je travaille beaucoup c'est tout.

- Aucun rapport avec Nat...

- Non! Coupa brusquement Clint avec le ton de celui qui annonce que le sujet est clôt.

Steve ne répondit rien et grignota un bout du biscuit sec qu'on lui avait apporté avec le café. Ça avait un gout infect d'anis.

- Avec Sif? Pas trop difficile de vivre à moitié avec la déesse de la Guerre?

Steve eut un petit sourire gêné, il n'aimait pas trop parler de sa vie privée, il aimait bien garder ce genre de petit bonheur pour lui, pour pouvoir en savourer chaque seconde. Cependant parler avec Clint ne le dérangeait pas, il était toujours de bons conseils. Beaucoup plus que Stark en tout cas.

- A vrai dire Asgard est une cité merveilleuse, j'avais un peu peur d'être perdu là-bas, déjà qu'ici j'ai du mal à me faire à tout ce bruit et cette technologie. En réalité je m'y sens bien, les gens prennent le temps de vivre, ils ne sont pas pressés comme ici où tout le monde court dans tous les sens à la recherche de dieu-sait-quoi.

Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il vivait à Asgard de façon partielle, avant il se contentait de faire des aller-retour entre Midgard et la cité des Dieux, mais depuis quelques temps, il avait eu envie de passer plus de temps avec Sif.

- Tu as l'air de t'y plaire, remarqua Clint en souriant, je suis heureux pour toi. Vraiment. Cette Sif a l'air d'être une femme bien.

- Elle l'est! Elle se bat comme personne, elle a le sens du sacrifice, elle est élégante et simple et terriblement attachante.

Voir Steve parler avec autant de bonheur avait de quoi faire sourire, mais Clint n'était pas Tony et il était heureux de voir qu'à présent tous les Avengers sauf lui étaient avec la personne de leur rêve. Même Loki et c'était sans doute ça le plus déprimant pour Hawkeye même si dans le fond il avait apprit à apprécier le dieu de la malice qui montrait un caractère semblable à celui de Stark. Il ne restait plus que lui et Natasha.

Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à Natasha, sous aucun prétexte. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à ne pas voir son visage le soir lorsqu'il dormait, il n'allait pas en plus y penser en journée. Il but une gorgée de son café brûlant et songea qu'il avait vraiment besoin de vacances.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le prologue (un peu court forcément), j'espère que vous avez apprécié (comme d'hab hein une review = un bisou de Loki ne dérogeons pas aux bonnes habitudes!). Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais il faut bien que je pose les bases de la nouvelle histoire, donc à bientôt pour la suite (mardi sans doute)! :)_


	2. Samain

**Note:** Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'ai passé une authentique semaine merdique, entre un gros exposé à rendre, et des problèmes personnels qui se sont accumulés. Mais ça va mieux, donc voilà la suite! :)  
Merci pour vos encouragements, ça me motive toujours autant et je suis heureuse de retrouver mes lectrices :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Samain**

Samain avait commencé, nous étions le 31 octobre et les vivants s'apprêtaient à rendre hommage aux morts, ils apportaient tous une quantité de fleurs et de présents impressionnantes sur les tombes qui s'alignaient dans les cimetières. Samain était la période de l'année où la frontière entre Royaume des Vivants et Royaume des Morts était flou et les fantômes du passés avaient le loisir de voyager pour rendre visite à leurs proches encore en vie. C'est ainsi que leur Déesse, Hela, se retrouva sur Midgard pour retrouver son père et sa belle-mère. Sur Terre, les arbres se dénudaient, laissant de beaux tapis de feuilles or et rouge sur le sol. L'Automne était sans doute la période de l'année qu'elle préférait!

Hela avait bien changé ces dernières années, Tony disait en riant qu'elle avait poussé dans tous les sens du terme, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux hommes - et qui donc par extension déplaisait extrêmement fortement à Loki. L'hiver approchait, amenant avec lui un air glacial et une brûme aussi épaisse et collante que de la barbe à papa.

Hela atterrit sur la tour Stark en compagnie de plusieurs fantômes qui se dispersèrent rapidement en piaillant comme des poules sur les dernières nouvelles du jour, tout en clamant que: _"de toute façon les vivants, ce n'est plus ce que c'était!"_.

Qui a dit que les morts étaient silencieux?

Elle entra silencieusement comme à son habitude et eut le déplaisir de tomber sur une dispute plutôt houleuse entre Nick Fury, le directeur du SHIELD , et son père.

Hela aimait énormément son père, mais elle pouvait être quasiment certaine que Loki était coupable. Question d'habitude.

- ... ensorceler la Statue de la Liberté, non mais vous êtes dingue?

- Moi j'ai trouvé ça drôle, intervint Stark.

- Personne ne vous demande votre avis Stark!

- Oh ça va il a le droit de s'amuser...

- Ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques, intervint Steve.

Sif approuva silencieusement et Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Leurs relations ne s'étaient pas améliorées depuis le temps.

- N'exagère pas Steve! Elle a juste heu... marché un peu dans l'eau, dit Leonora le fusillant du regard.

- Les Midgardiens ne savent pas s'amuser, dit Thor toujours prêt à protéger son petit frère.

- S'il n'y a pas eu de morts, ce n'est pas bien grave, dit Hela en haussant les épaules et en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Ils sursautèrent, et Loki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant sa fille. Il était heureux de la retrouver mais les robes qu'elles portaient étaient de plus en plus ouvertes, à croire que la taille de son décolleté allait de pair avec les années qui passaient.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps? Dit Loki.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.

Loki était bien entendu ravi de revoir sa fille, mais avait du mal à intégrer qu'elle était devenu une femme et il sentait de plus en plus de choses lui échapper.

Elle enlaça sa belle-mère et son père et - parce qu'il ne fallait pas perdre les bonnes habitudes -, fusilla du regard Nick Fury.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit ledit Nick Fury, cela ne doit pas se reproduire!

Il partit rapidement d'un air furieux, l'agent Coulson sur ses talons.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit Loki? Demanda Clint.

- C'était amusant, répondit l'intéressé d'un air détaché.

- Et après c'est nous qui payons les pots cassés!

- Oh détends-toi oeil-de-piaf, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus Natasha pour te relaxer qu'il faut passer tes nerfs sur nous, dit Tony.

Clint lui lança un regard assassin et partit en claquant la porte.

- Tony...

- Comment ça va Hela?

- Très bien! J'ai rencontré plusieurs garçons très mignons, dommage qu'ils soient tous morts...

Loki renifla bruyamment, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que sa fille pouvait avoir une relation quelconque avec un homme, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Et quitte à choisir, il préférait que ça soit de très loin.

* * *

- Tu t'es réconcilié avec ton frère?

Leonora et Loki étaient dans leur chambre de la tour Stark et avaient profité d'un peu de temps libre pour prendre du bon temps sous la couette.

- Oui, il a enfin comprit qu'il y a une certaine façon de parler à nos alliés, dit Loki en caressant le dos nu de sa compagne, d'ailleurs il m'impressionnerait presque, il a fait beaucoup de progrès, bientôt je ne servirais plus à rien...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons! Tu sais très bien que tu es indispensable à ton frère et à Asgard.

Loki le savait pertinemment, mais il adorait qu'on le lui répète.

- Bon et si nous passions à des choses plus intéressante, murmura t-il en l'embrassant le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Mmmh non Loki, je suis épuisée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux faire tout le travail.

Cette remarque lui valut un oreiller lancé en pleine tête.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en se rallongeant à ses côtés, tu es souvent fatigué ses temps-ci.

- Sans doute le temps.

- Le temps ne te fatiguerait pas à ce point là, et il ne déréglerait pas tes pouvoirs.

Depuis quelques temps il lui arrivait d'étranges choses. Elle arrivait, sans trop savoir comment, à téléporter de petits objets, à créer des illusion - flous et sans consistance certes -, mais c'était complètement nouveaux et suffisamment étrange pour que cela les interroge tous.

Tony avait émit l'hypothèse que ses pouvoirs étaient peut-être en train de muter et que cela la fatiguait. Loki, n'ayant rien de mieux à proposer, ils étaient restés là-dessus et Leonora s'efforçait de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Ça passera Loki, ça ne doit pas être bien sorcier, dit-elle en souriant.

- J'aimerais quand même te faire examiner par les médecins d'Asgard lorsque nous serons rentrés.

Dehors une rafale de vent siffla, l'air glacée faisait apparaître de la buée aux vitres, Leonora avait l'impression d'être en plein hiver.

- Hela m'a demandé où était l'agent Romanoff, dit Loki.

- Oh elle est partie en mission.

- Encore?

Loki avait l'impression qu'elle était en mission chaque jour de la semaine et à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

- Oui... encore.

- Tout ça pour oublier l'agent Barton, et elle osait me dire que l'amour n'était pas pour elle. C'est pathétique.

Leonora poussa un long soupir, Loki ne s'entendrait jamais avec Natasha, comme avec Sif, il était donc inutile qu'elle se lance dans une énième conversation pour défendre son amie.

- Essaye juste de comprendre que Hela l'aime bien.

- J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre que toi tu sois amie avec.

- L'hiver promet d'être rude, dit-elle pour changer de sujet, il neige quasiment.

Penser à la neige lui rappela la toute première fois qu'elle avait vu Loki sous sa forme de Jotun. Cela avait été l'expérience la plus étrange et la plus déroutante de toute sa vie. Lorsque Loki lui avait dit, à demi-mot, que les Jotuns étaient bleus et plus froid que la glace, elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était un bleu si intense, ni que ses yeux seraient si rouges.

Elle avait pourtant gardé un visage impassible, rire ou même montrer de la pitié aurait plongé Loki dans un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de honte. Elle s'était donc contentée de sourire et de hausser les épaules. En fin de compte elle se fichait totalement de son apparence, même s'il était très étrange de le voir ainsi. Il avait paru soulagé de revenir à son apparence normale et l'avait remercié.

- Sans doute, dit Loki visiblement peu concerné par la météo, raison de plus pour se réchauffer...

Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui.

* * *

- Quel monde incroyable, souffla une voix sifflante et coupante comme une rafale de vent, si grouillant, si intense.

La silhouette était grande et longiligne et se déplaçait avec une certaine grâce quelque peu gâchée par son air de suffisance. Dans la pénombre il était difficile de voir qui cela pouvait bien être, ni même si cette personne avait quoi que ce soit d'humain.

- Oui maitre, murmura une deuxième voix un peu en retrait dont la seule préoccupation semblait de ne pas contrarier la première personne.

- Que penses-tu de tout cela? Est-ce à ma hauteur?

- Bien sûr maitre.

Ils se turent et observèrent en silence Midgard, pareille à une fourmilière tant cela courrait dans tous les sens. Dans le ciel la lune était absente, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus glaciale et lourde.

- Les Humains sont réputés pour mourir si rapidement, un simple coup de froid, une toute petite maladie et les voilà raides morts. Comme je les plains!

- Ils sont réputés très insoumis maitre, risqua la deuxième voix, et ils sont alliés à Asgard.

- Foutaise! Comment cet imbécile d'Odin pourrait s'allier avec des créatures pareilles? Et puis même si tel était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait m'arrêter.

L'autre voix eut le présence d'esprit de ne pas répondre, sentant sans doute que ce n'était absolument pas le moment.

- L'invasion est en marche, poursuivit la première voix aussi coupante que la glace, et lorsque les Humains, ou même Asgard, s'en rendront compte, il sera déjà trop tard.

La première voix poussa un petit rire de satisfaction et son ombre disparut soudainement, comme si elle s'était fondue avec la nuit elle-même. La deuxième personne prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout ce temps, et partit à son tour.

* * *

Natasha évita un tir de justesse et maudit son arme qui venait tout juste de s'enrayer. Elle jeta le révolver et en tira un plus petit de sa ceinture, un bon agent ne sortait jamais sans une bonne dizaine d'armes, particulièrement en pleine mission. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle avait littéralement cassé les pieds de Fury pour avoir cette mission extrêmement dangereuse et esquiva un autre tir.

Clint. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle se plongeait à corps perdu dans le travail en acceptant toutes les missions à sa portée était qu'elle souhaitait oublier l'Archer le temps de quelques semaines, voire mois. Et ce n'était pas négligeable. Elle devait déjà composer avec le fait qu'il lui en voulait, qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle et qu'elle passait pour la catin de service même si personne n'osait le formuler ainsi.

Natasha se leva de sa cachette et tira rapidement quelques balles à l'adresse de sa cible, un cris étouffé lui apprit qu'elle l'avait touché. Parfait. Il serait plus simple à éliminer et risquait moins de la blesser. Bien que très difficile, cet ennemi aurait dû être mort depuis longtemps, Natasha était une des meilleures agents du SHIELD et pourtant elle avançait très lentement. Sa culpabilité envers Clint submergeait un peu tout le reste ainsi que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle se souvenait avoir dit un jour à Loki, lorsqu'il était prisonnier su SHIELD, que l'amour était fait pour les enfants, dans ce cas Natasha n'avait jamais grandis.

Natasha roula sur le côté et tira sur l'homme qui cette fois s'écroula sans vie avec un râle. Elle se releva satisfaite et s'approcha du cadavre encore chaud et couvert de sang écarlate. Elle fronça le nez, Natasha détestait l'odeur du sang. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement et eut à peine le temps de voir son agresseur que quelque chose de lourd la frappa violemment à la tête, une série de coups de feu se fit ensuite entendre mais la jeune femme ne voyait plus rien que le sang qui recouvrait son regard, puis elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Clint fut réveillé de façon brutale. Quelqu'un le secouait comme si sa vie en dépendant et il tâtonna dans sa table de nuit à la recherche de son arme de service. D'un coup d'œil il vit que le réveil affichait quatre heures du matin.

- Agent Barton, vite!

Ce n'était que Coulson, avec une voix affolée et un air grave.

- Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- C'est Natasha.

L'agent Coulson avait le ton que personne ne souhaitait entendre un jour de la bouche de quelqu'un. Un mélange de tristesse, de panique et de "_toutes mes condoléances_" qui donnait un mauvais pressentiment à Clint.

- Elle est...?

- Elle n'est pas morte, mais elle est très gravement blessée.

Clint bondit de son lit et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir sur les talons de l'agent Coulson.

- Dites-moi tout!

Phil Coulson lui expliqua tout: La lenteur de Natasha à exécuter cette mission, même difficile; Ses erreurs à répétition et surtout cette cible armé d'un objet - une batte de base-ball apparemment - qui s'était glissée près d'elle pour l'assommer. Le SHIELD était intervenu mais trop tard, Natasha avait une grave fracture du crâne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital du SHIELD, les autres Avengers étaient déjà là, ainsi que Loki, Pepper et Hela.  
Sur le lit Natasha avait une tête à faire peur, elle était si pâle qu'on aurait pu la croire morte, un épais bandage déjà souillé de sang entourait son crâne et une multitude de tuyaux semblaient sortir de toutes les parties de son corps.

Il resta un moment à la regarder ainsi, elle semblait si malade et fragile, à des milliers de kilomètres de tout ce qu'elle était en réalité. Un médecin en blouse blanche arriva dans la chambre, l'air pressé et fatigué.

- L'agent Romanoff a une grave fracture du crâne et...

- Elle va se réveiller quand? Le coupa Clint.

- Aucune idée, elle peut se réveiller demain comme jamais.

- Elle est dans le coma?

- Pour le moment non, mais elle semble _"partir"_ peu à peu. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Elle va se réveiller, dit Stark, s'il y a bien une personne qui peut se réveiller c'est elle.

- Elle va mourir? Demanda Clint à Hela qui sursauta.

- Je... Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas? Tu es la Déesse de la Mort, non? C'est toi qui décide qui vit et qui meurt que je sache!

- Clint! Intervint Leonora. Hela n'y est pour rien!

- Je ne choisis rien du tout! Je ne suis pas la Mort, je suis juste celles qui veille sur le Royaume des Morts et qui vient chercher les âmes oubliées.

Clint passa une main sur son visage.

- Désolé Hela.

Elle hocha la tête mais sembla tout de même se sentir coupable.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, dit Bruce en caressant doucement le visage de Natasha.

Il était revenu d'Inde, où il aidait toujours les enfants pauvres, en urgence lorsqu'il avait apprit l'agression de Natasha.

Pepper eut la bonne idée de suggérer de laisser Clint avec Natasha et ils sortirent tous de la chambre. Tony proposa de raccompagner tout le monde et personne n'objecta, ils étaient tous trop choqués pour proposer quoique ce soit d'autre. Dans la chambre d'hôpital de Natasha, penché près de la femme qu'il aimait, Clint embrassait doucement ses lèvres.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé (pas hyper gai je sais)! ;)_

_Comme d'habitude une review = un Strip-Tease de Loki (tant qu'il ne fait pas trop froid, faudrait pas qu'il s'enrhume le pauvre)._


	3. Un gros problème dans un petit flacon

**Note**: Pfiou j'ai cru que ce chapitre ne sortirait jamais! :P Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragement ça me motive énormément! Etant donné que la rentrée (et les devoirs) sont là, je ne posterais pas aussi souvent que pendant les vacances mais une fois par semaine, ça me semble correct non?

Sur ce je vous aime, merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**Un gros problème dans un petit flacon**

Au Quartier Général des Avengers - qui n'était rien d'autre que la Tour Stark - l'ambiance était pesante et silencieuse. Thor avait ramené des médecins d'Asgard, bien plus avancés que les humains, afin de voir ce qu'il était possible de faire pour Natasha. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à l'examiner, ils étaient revenus la mine un peu défaite et gêné, ce qui était loin d'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Ils expliquèrent qu'il valait mieux la laisser sous coma artificiel afin de soulager la douleur, qu'ils pouvaient la soigner mais pas guérir les dommages cérébraux éventuels.

- Nous sommes navrés, avaient-ils dis d'un air réellement désolé.

Puis les médecines repartirent vers Asgard avec Natasha soigneusement enveloppé dans plusieurs couvertures. Elle était si pâle et frêle qu'il était difficile de croire que c'était un des agents les plus dangereux du SHIELD. Clint tenta de ne pas se laisser aller aux sentiments mais voir la femme qu'il aimait partir vers un autre monde sans savoir s'il allait la revoir en vie, sans savoir s'il pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il lui avait pardonné, était sans doute l'expérience la plus douloureuse qu'il ait jamais vécu.

Il aurait volontiers échangé tout cela contre une longue séance de torture contre sa propre personne, si cela aurait pu ramener Natasha. Dans tous les cas, la souffrance serait moindre

Leonora était penchée sur son bol de céréale avec l'air de celle qui voulait se noyer dedans.

- Eh ben, commenta ironiquement Tony en la voyant, tu as l'air en forme!

- Je suis un peu malade en ce moment, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tu es allé voir un médecin?

- Oui mais il m'a juste dis que je manquais de fer.

- Mouai. Ça va aller?

- J'ai envie de vomir.

Tandis que Leonora partait rendre son petit-déjeuner et son dîner dans les toilettes, Thor entra dans le salon et prit sa place avec un profond soupir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Je suis inquiet pour Dame Natasha...

Entendre les mots _"Dame"_ et _"Natasha"_ dans la même phrase était extrêmement étrange pour Tony. Il était certes inquiet lui aussi pour la jeune femme mais il faisait confiance aux médecins d'Asgard et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter de vivre pour autant, d'ailleurs Élisabeth avait attrapé la varicelle et elle avait besoin d'encore plus d'attention, ce qui signifiait que lui et Pepper dormaient encore moins que d'habitude.

- Elle s'en remettra, dit Tony même s'il n'en savait rien.

- Je crains d'avoir donné de faux espoirs à l'agent Barton en faisant venir nos médecins.

- Au moins nous aurons tout essayé.

Loki arriva de sa démarche féline et s'affala à leurs côtés avec une tasse de café fumante entres les mains.

- Pourquoi ces mines si déprimées? Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Natasha...

- Ah oui c'est vrai, elle s'est prit un coup sur la tête.

Visiblement Loki se fichait éperdument du sort de l'agent Romanoff puisqu'il revint à sa tasse de café, pas plus perturbé que ça.

- La seule chose qui m'agace, finit-il par dire, c'est que ce cher Barton a blessé Hela, elle passe son temps dans les grimoires à chercher une éventuelle solution.

- Elle ne peut rien faire? Intervint Steve à côté.

- Bien sûr que non enfin! Dit Loki un peu agacé.

- Je parlerais à Clint, affirma Steve.

Leonora revint le teint blanchâtre et les yeux cernés, elle s'assit à côté de Loki, posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je suis malade.

- Bon je te ramène à Asgard.

Ayant une nouvelle fois envie de vomir, elle ne protesta pas.

* * *

Leonora retourna sur Asgard en compagnie de Hela qui avait finalement consentit à sortir de sa chambre. La jeune fille cherchait un moyen de guérir Natasha mais elle devait bien avouer que pour le moment, elle faisait chou blanc. Sans compter que les paroles de Clint l'avait blessé.

Elle était en salle de soin et attendait les résultats des examens du médecin, Hela était allée voir si elle pouvait grappiller quelques informations. Finalement la déesse revint avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.

- Ça n'est pas bien grave, dit Hela avec un sourire rassurant.

- J'espère... Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir, dit-elle avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Oh non! Dit Hela en balayant l'hypothèse d'un grand geste de la main. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et puis d'abord tu n'es pas sur ma liste.

Leonora se demanda si l'affirmation la rassurait et si le fait que Hela avait une liste de gens qui allaient mourir était effrayant ou non. Le médecin revint avec un air un peu soucieux et Leonora sentit son cœur se serrer, elle espérait sincèrement ne rien avoir de grave. Le médecin arriva à la suite de Hela et consultât un morceau de parchemin.

- Majesté, commença t-il et Leonora leva les yeux au ciel, cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle demandait à ce qu'on ne l'appelle pas comme ça et quatre ans que personne ne l'écoutait.

- Je vais mourir?

Il cligna des yeux un peu stupéfait.

- Mais enfin bien sûr que non.

- Alors j'ai quoi? Je suis malade?

- Non absolument pas, bien au contraire!

Il eut un sourire ravie comme si on venait de lui annoncer que la date de son anniversaire avait été avancé.

- Toutes mes félicitations votre majesté, vous êtes enceinte!

Leonora regarda Hela sans comprendre, son cerveau refusant d'associer sa propre personne avec le mot _"bébé"_.

- Heu... Je vous demande pardon?

- Vous êtes enceinte! De pratiquement deux mois, les nausées et la fatigue sont absolument normales, je vais vous donner quelque chose...

Leonora regarda de nouveau Hela avec une grimace indéfinissable. Celle-ci n'arriva plus à se contenir plus longtemps et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Oh mais c'est formidable, tu aurais pu me le dire que vous vouliez un bébé!

- A vrai dire je ne le savais pas moi-même...

Leonora sentit une bouffée de bonheur mêlée de peur l'envahir. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de choses aux bébés - hormis le baby-sitting qu'elle avait parfois fait pour payer ses études - mais elle aimait déjà ce petit être qui grandissait doucement en la rendant malade.

- ... depuis le temps que je voulais un petit frère ou une petite sœur, poursuivit Hela, il faut le dire à Papa!

- Attendons un peu d'abord, que je digère la nouvelle avant de la lui annoncer.

- Ça expliquait aussi que vos pouvoirs soient un peu déréglés, le bébé utilise sans doute sa propre magie à travers vous, poursuivit le médecin.

Voilà autre chose.

- Et ça peut être risqué?

- Là je ne sais pas du tout, tout dépend de ce que le bébé souhaite faire, d'ailleurs c'est surtout instinctif de sa part plutôt que volontaire. Il agira sans doute s'il sent que sa maman est en danger, conclu t-il.

Elle espérait qu'il se manifesterait de façon discrète, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de faire des dégâts dans New-York, ce serait plus que le cœur de Fury ne pourrait en supporter.

Le médecin lui donna une potion à boire tous les soirs pour éviter les nausées et elle repartit en direction du Bifrost avec Hela qui n'arrêtait de parler de tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire en tant que grande sœur.

- Tu es sure qu'il ne diras rien? Demanda Leonora pour la dixième fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le médecin n'a pas le droit de parler sans ton accord et en plus tu es une princesse et il a très probablement peur de Papa donc tu n'as rien à craindre.

* * *

- Alors? Demanda Tony une fois qu'elle fut rentré. Tu vas mourir?

- Très classe Tony vraiment. Comment va Natasha?

- Il n'y a pas de nouvelles pour le moment, mais tu éludes ma question!

Leonora plongea le nez dans ses livres, elle devait terminer sa thèse avant que le bébé naisse, même si ça ne serait pas bien utile étant donné sa condition. Elle était très tentée de partager son bonheur avec Tony mais si la moitié des Avengers le savaient avant Loki, ça le rendrait à cour sûr très triste et peut-être aussi très en colère.

- Rien juste un manque de fer.

- Voyons Leonora je t'ai connu meilleure menteuse que ça, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Tony, pas tout de suite.

Stark du flairer le gros scoop puisqu'il eut un sourire carnassier à la Loki et la jeune femme sentit qu'il ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt.

- Bien, bien qu'est-ce ça peut être... Tu as un amant?

- Tony! Non mais ça va pas bien!

- Hey je ne sais pas moi! Peut-être que Loki est partageur...

Cette remarque lui valu une gifle derrière la tête.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises! Je dois d'abord parler à Loki et ensuite on verra.

Tony sembla sur le point de repartir à l'attaque mais Élisabeth arriva en courant, couverte de boutons rouges et en pleurant parce que _"ça gratte"_. Tony soupira et attrapa sa fille sous le bras, visiblement très contrarié de voir une information aussi croustillante lui passer sous le nez. Cependant il regarda sa fille, Leonora puis sa fille de nouveau et il sembla comprendre quelque chose.

- Tu es enceinte!

- Chuuuuut! Tu ne veux pas faire passer un mot à toute la tour aussi?

- Depuis quand?

- Le médecin a dit presque deux mois mais si Loki apprend que d'autres le savent avant lui, ça ne va vraiment pas lui plaire!

- Qui d'autres le sait?

- Seulement Hela et toi.

- Tu comptes lui dire quand?

- Quand on aura un peu de temps seul tous les deux, je ne sais vraiment pas comment il va réagir.

- Il sera ravie j'en suis sûr. Par contre si Fury apprend qu'un mini-Loki va arriver, il risque l'infarctus...

Elle rit et leva les yeux au ciel.

- En tout cas pas un mot d'accord?

- Je serais muet, tu me connais non?

Justement, elle le connaissait.

* * *

Clint se réveilla avec une douleur aiguë à la nuque, il releva la tête, fit craquer ses os et s'étira. Il avait dormi dans une mauvaise position sur le fauteuil de la chambre où se trouvait Natasha. La chambre était spacieuse et très lumineuse, quelque part elle ne ressemblait même pas à une chambre de soin, les Asgardiens avaient tenu parole lorsqu'ils avaient dis qu'ils prendraient soin d'elle.

Il rapprocha le fauteuil du lit où elle se trouvait et la regarda. Les potions qu'ils lui administraient régulièrement avaient rendu à la jeune femme quelques couleurs, cependant elle restait très pâle, le contraste avec ses cheveux flamboyant, lui donnant un petit air surnaturel. Il caressa doucement son visage et espéra comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'éveille. Mais rien. Cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'elle était dans cet état.

Clint était partie s'excuser longuement auprès de Hela pour son comportement idiot et lui assura qu'il n'espérait pas de miracle de sa part. Il était également partie voir Loki pour lui demander s'il pouvait la soigner comme il avait parfois soigné ses propres blessures, mais le dieu lui dit que non, qu'il pouvait la soigner physiquement, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas soigner les éventuels dégâts mentaux occasionné par ses blessures. En somme Natasha était peut-être devenu une sorte de légume.

Comme pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle et qu'il était sûr que personne n'allait le voir, il embrassait doucement la jeune femme avant de lui dire qu'il était désolé et que peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait, il l'aimait toujours.

- Clint?

Steve avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, un bouquet de fleur à la main.

- Oui oui entre.

Steve entra et posa les fleurs dans le vase et s'assit aux côtés de son ami.

- Toujours aucun signe?

- Non.

- Ils vont trouver quelque chose, ils sont bien plus avancés que nous en médecine, assura Steve.

Clint apprécia sa tentative de réconfort de son ami mais il savait très bien que Natasha pouvait très bien ne pas se réveiller et que la dernière chose dont elle se souviendrait avant de mourir était leur dispute et son refus de la revoir.

- Il faut que je sorte, dit Clint.

Il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé là avec Natasha qui respirait à peine, c'était oppressant et cauchemardesque. Captain le comprit et se leva également pour se balader avec son ami, Asgard était l'endroit idéal pour ça, les jardins du palais étaient calmes et apaisant, tout ce qu'il fallait pour se détendre. l'air frais et doux fit du bien à Clint qui sentit ses pensées s'éclaircir, il poussa un long soupir.

- Comment ça va Steve?

Clint se rendit compte que depuis sa séparation avec Natasha, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses amis, et avoir des amis étaient suffisamment agréable et rare pour qu'il ne gâche pas ça.

- Bien, même si je suis très inquiet pour Natasha.

- Et avec Sif?

Steve eut une réaction assez surprenante, un immense sourire suivit d'un rougissement intempestif et Clint devina que quelque chose se tramait forcément.

- Sif et moi avons décidé de nous marier, dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Clint savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux pour son ami, d'ailleurs il l'était. Mais une part de lui soufflait que ce n'était pas juste et que depuis un bon moment sa vie personnelle avait autant de consistance qu'une biscotte. Il avait espéré que tout s'arrangerait une fois Thanos hors d'état de nuire et qu'ils pourraient construire quelque chose avec Natasha. Mais non, la jeune femme avait tout flanqué par terre et à présent Clint regardait ses amis être heureux tandis que lui restait sur la touche. Selon les critères de Stark, c'était une bonne raison pour se mettre à boire.

- Félicitation Cap'! Dit néanmoins Clint en flanquant une tape dans l'épaule de Steve. Je suis très heureux pour toi!

- Merci Clint, je suis juste navré d'annoncer ça vu les circonstances, ce n'est sans doute pas très correct de ma part...

- Non, non... Ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Tu as le droit d'être heureux après tout, affirma Clint même si effectivement il en avait gros sur le cœur et songea à se mettre réellement à boire.

Il espérait qu'une autre _"excellente"_ nouvelle ne viendrait pas s'ajouter à tout cela sinon il aurait de bonnes raisons de sauter du haut du Bifrost.

- Nous allons attendre un peu pour voir si Natasha se réveille, sinon...

- Oui bien sûr c'est normal.

* * *

- Comment allons-nous faire maitre?

- _"Nous"_ ? Comment _je_ vais faire tu veux dire, tu ne me sers pas à grand chose mon cher...

La silhouette longiligne, celle qui donnait les ordres, se tourna vers la ville de New-York que l'on voyait au loin, illuminée comme en plein jour. On pouvait même apercevoir la belle tour Stark, immense et témoignant de l'admiration sans borne que se vouait Tony à lui-même. La silhouette portait une sorte d'immense cape aussi noire que la nuit et son visage était dissimulé par une capuche et la pénombre. L'autre personne, plus petite et courbée comme si elle craignait de se prendre un coup, se tortillait les mains nerveusement tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'oeil à la magie de son maître.

- L'hiver approche, il arrive doucement, et les Midgardiens mettront des mois à comprendre ce qui leur arrive.

L'homme sortit sa main de sa poche et s'avança vers la falaise qui surplombait la ville (*) , il ouvrit les doigts et au creux de sa main se trouvait un petit tas de poudre bleu nuit scintillante. L'homme souffla dessus et la poudre se répandit dans l'air, transformant la douce brise en une rafale de vent glaciale. A ses pieds, une fleur gela instantanément avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même comme si elle souffrait. Les rares herbes suivirent bientôt l'exemple de la fleur et se recouvrirent de neige, avant de mourir tout aussi rapidement.

- Elle sous notre contrôle Maître, dit la voix dans un couinement.

- Parfait, parfait, elle est notre meilleure alliée pour observer ceux que tout le monde appelle les Avengers.

Il se mit à neiger rapidement au dessus de la ville et partout dans le monde, de la neige épaisse et collante qui s'accrochait aux routes et aux bâtiments et annonciatrice d'un hiver rude et dévastateur.

* * *

_(*) Je n'ai aucune idée de si la ville de New-York est surplombée par une falaise, mais pour plus de commodité, on va dire que si x)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et à vendredi prochain!_

_Bises,  
_

_Nafrayu  
_


	4. Noël

**Note**: Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! Comme toujours ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive à écrire même si j'ai moins de temps avec la fac :) Heureusement que les vacances approchent!

Sinon par rapport au méchant on m'a posé beaucoup de question et donc sachez qu'il vient de l'univers Marvel :) Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien!

Merci à **Chaimette** pour sa relecture!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Noël**

- Mais qu'est-ce que _"Noël"_ ami Stark?

Tony posa son stylo et soupira, ça serait le premier Noël qu'ils fêteraient tout ensemble avec les Asgardiens et le concept était très dur à faire avaler à Thor et à Loki. Hela quant à elle considérait que ça en valait la peine tant qu'elle recevrait des cadeaux et des chocolats comme les Midgardiens.

- C'est une fête où en général toute la famille se réunit. On mange, on boit, on s'échange des cadeaux et les enfants croient au Père Noel.

- Qui est cette personne? Un allié?

- Non, dit Tony en riant, c'est une légende que l'on raconte aux enfants, ça rend le moment encore plus magique.

- Donc si je comprend bien, dit Loki, vous fêtez une fête religieuse d'une religion à laquelle vous ne croyez pas?

Tony haussa les épaules.

- C'est devenu une fête assez rependu, croyance ou pas croyance.

- Hum.

Loki ne sembla pas convaincu mais il ne releva pas.

- Et de toute façon c'est un moment tellement magique que la religion passe au second plan, dit Leonora en trempant un cornichon dans un pot de glace à la vanille.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Leonora, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Clint incrédule.

- J'ai faim.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu manges? Ça me retourne l'estomac rien que de te regarder.

- Bon et après? Ça n'a rien de dégoutant non plus.

Clint eut un petit rire ce qui était fort rare ces derniers temps, tous les petits moments de bonheur étaient bons à prendre.

- Je vous assure vous devriez gouter...

- Bon, coupa Tony, on la fait cette fête de Noël?

Dehors l'hiver semblait vouloir prendre le dessus sur la vie qui grouillait à New-York, il s'était abattu comme une massue sur l'hémisphère nord de la Terre, surprenant tout le monde par sa soudaineté. Les Avengers, Loki et Leonora étaient donc cloitrés à la tour Stark, regardant la neige épaisse et cotonneuse recouvrir lentement la ville d'un manteau immaculé.

Leonora en était à son troisième mois de grossesse, cela faisait trois bonnes semaines qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte et Loki ne savait toujours rien, la situation était donc critique. Chose que ne manquait pas de souligner Hela à grand coup de sous-entendu qui ne manquaient pas de faire rire Tony, ces deux là s'entendaient un peu trop à merveille à son gout.

Leonora s'était promit d'annoncer la nouvelle dans la journée et elle tiendrait parole, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça plus longtemps, de toute manière elle avait toujours été frêle et les kilos qu'elle avait prit s'étaient vus très vite.

* * *

Leonora observait son reflet dans la glace de sa chambre et grimaça, elle avait déjà un petit ventre, et elle ne pourrait pas le cacher indéfiniment à Loki.

- Ça se voit, dit Tony en haussant un sourcil.

- Je sais, je sais... Je vais lui dire.

- Avant d'avoir accouché?

Elle lui lança un savon à la figure, qu'il esquiva à la dernière minute.

- Blague à part, ça te va bien ma chère.

Leonora posa ses mains sur son petit ventre en espérant presque que le bébé se manifeste, c'était encore irréel comme situation et mis à part les nausées elle n'avait aucune preuve de son existence.

Ou plutôt si. Le bébé manifestait sa magie de temps à autre à travers elle et c'était potentiellement catastrophique, comme quand elle avait faillit mettre le feu au bureau de Nick Fury lorsque celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il l'a mettait sur la touche pendant au moins un an ponctué d'un: _"Ah les femmes..."_.

- En tout cas félicitation, tu veux un cadeau spécial? Ou tu me laisses choisir?

- A vrais dire, je préfèrerais donner mon avis, intervint Loki.

Leonora et Tony sursautèrent violemment. Loki se tenait accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte et les regardait avec un regard noir. Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait cela!

- Non mais ne vous arrêtez pas, je vous en pris, pourquoi ne pas choisir les prénoms d'ailleurs?

- Loki je...

- Je vous laisse, dit Tony en se levant brusquement, et toutes mes félicitations mon gars!

Loki resta immobile et réservait son plus beau regard noir pour Leonora. L'avantage avec le dieu c'est qu'il criait rarement, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas d'être terriblement sarcastique, théâtral et jaloux. Il avait besoin d'être exclusif avec les gens qu'il aimait, comme Thor, et il acceptait mal de passer au second plan.

En l'occurrence Leonora ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir puisque c'était lui le père.

- Alors vous avez choisis les prénoms ensemble?

- Loki écoute j'allais te le dire.

- Et quand?

- A vrai dire aujourd'hui.

- Et tu le sais depuis?

- Depuis deux ou trois semaines.

Loki soupira et lui lança un énième regard noir.

- Et Tony le sait pourquoi? C'est moi qui suis sensé être le père non?

- Il l'a deviné, soupira t-elle ce qui était la stricte vérité.

- Comme c'est pratique!

- Hela m'avait bien dit que tu réagirais comme ça.

- A parce qu'en plus, Hela est au courant? C'est formidable! Tu comptais me le dire un jour? Par exemple avant d'accoucher.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle croisa le regard de Loki qui semblait blessé plus que réellement en colère et elle s'en voulu un peu.

- Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir, si tu allais être heureux ou en colère...

- En colère? Demanda t-il incrédule et semblant oublier sa tristesse un bref instant. Pourquoi diable aurais-je été en colère?

- Peut-être que tu ne voulais pas de lui.

- C'est ridicule, dit-il en secouant la tête, bien sûr que je suis content de le savoir mais j'aurais aimé le savoir en premier et si possible pas après ma propre fill...

Loki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisqu'elle éclata subitement en sanglot et sortit de la pièce en courant. Il resta interdit quelques instants en fixant l'endroit d'où elle venait de fuir, un horrible sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit alors qu'il n'y avait théoriquement aucune raison.

Il la chercha avec l'aide de Tony pendant de longues heures à travers toute la tour tout en pestant fréquemment contre le trop-plein de pièces en tout genre dont certaines ne servaient franchement à rien.

- Vous aussi vous exagérez, dit Tony.

- Parce que je n'ai pas aimé être le dernier au courant?

- Il n'y a que moi et Hela qui le savons et puis faites un effort aussi, elle est toute pleine d'hormones, elle va pleurer pour tout et n'importe quoi dans les mois qui vont suivre. Un jour Pepper a pleuré parce que je n'ai pas voulu mettre de fromage sur mes pâtes...

Loki le regarda avec incrédulité avant de secouer la tête et de murmurer un: _"Non mais vraiment..."_.

Finalement ils la trouvèrent dans la chambre où le SHIELD avait fait amener Natasha. Cette dernière semblait simplement endormi, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et ses cheveux flamboyants contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau.

- Par moment j'ai l'impression qu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller, dit Leonora les yeux fixés sur son amie.

- Quand elle se réveillera elle risque de faire une attaque en découvrant que tu es enceinte, dit Tony le plus sérieusement du monde.

* * *

Natasha se sentait... perdue. Oui c'était le bon mot pour d'écrire l'état de confusion dans lequel elle se trouvait. Premièrement elle se trouvait dans un endroit totalement improbable, un hôtel à Budapest où elle avait rencontré Clint, hôtel dans lequel elle n'avait plus remit les pieds après cet épisode. Il était donc _impossible_ qu'elle soit réellement là-bas. De plus elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle était arrivée là et ses souvenirs étaient flous comme si quelqu'un l'avait drogué.

Elle se releva brusquement en songeant que oui, peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait drogué pour l'emmener ici. Mais pour quoi faire? Elle se souvenait clairement de Clint, il avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, mais il lui semblait également se souvenir d'autres gens. Des amis.  
Natasha n'avait jamais eu de réels amis, elle n'était pas douée pour toutes ces choses et n'avait pas de temps à y accorder non plus. Mais quelque chose la gênait, des visages flous et des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête mais plus elle tentait de les attraper et moins elle y parvenait, comme lorsqu'on tentait de se souvenir d'un rêve.

Quelque chose clochait définitivement.

Et puis l'hôtel était désert et ça ce n'était pas normal. Elle tenta d'ouvrir une ou deux portes mais elles étaient verrouillées, pareil pour les fenêtres et la grande porte du hall d'entrée. Natasha soupira et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils de velours qui meublait la pièce. Elle qui était d'habitude si forte était sur le point de trembler de peur, autant être entourée d'ennemis armés jusqu'aux dents ne la dérangeait pas, autant cette situation était oppressante et terrifiante.

- Bonjour.

Natasha sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé, le cœur battant. C'était Clint, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle sentit une vague de soulagement la submerger et une fois n'est pas coutume, lui sauta au cou.

- Clint il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici? Est-ce que je suis morte?

- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête, en revanche tu es... malade. Dans le coma pour être précis.

- Oh... Donc tu es le fruit de mon imagination?

- Pas exactement.

Il avait un sourire un peu étrange, mi-malicieux, mi-mystérieux qui ne lui était pas vraiment familler.

- Toujours est-il que Thor a fait venir des médecins d'Asgard, mais ils n'ont pas réussis à te sortir de cet état.

Asgard? Thor? Natasha se souvenait effectivement de quelque chose, un homme grand, blond et qui souriait, son visage était encore flou mais elle savait qu'il était une personne importante et qu'il était son ami. Elle avait donc réussit par dieu-sait-quel miracle à se faire des amis.

- Un peu, mais c'est flou. Pourquoi est-ce que tous mes souvenirs sont aussi brumeux?

- Parce que tu n'es pas réellement là, cet endroit est le produit de ton imagination.

- Comment je peux me réveiller?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, c'est à toi de trouver la solution. Mais ne t'en fais pas non plus ils essayent de te sortir de là, même Loki.

Loki? Natasha se souvenait bien d'un homme portant ce nom là mais elle n'en gardait pas une bonne sensation. Elle savait qu'il était agaçant et pénible, quelque chose comme ça. Néanmoins il était le frère de Thor donc un allié à elle.

- Je ne me souviens pas avec exactitude de toutes ces personnes.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de notre escapade à Asgard?

Natasha se gratta la tête et tenta de se souvenir, c'était encore flou mais des images lui venaient en tête: Des bâtiments dorés, un parfum fleurit dans l'air et d'étranges casques à cornes.

- Un peu, avoua t-elle, mais je ne me souviens pas à quelle occasion.

- Avec le temps ça ira, dit Clint.

- Je ne veux pas rester éternellement prisonnière de ma propre tête, répliqua Natasha, comment je peux sortir?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il souriait malgré tout et elle n'aimait pas ça, son Clint n'aurait pas réagit comme ça, d'autant plus s'il provenait de son imagination. Elle prétexta une envie de rester seule et partie explorer le reste de l'hôtel, Clint eut une expression mi-figue mi-raisin mais finit par sourire et agiter sa main dans sa direction. Non décidément elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise en sa présence.

* * *

Tony qui aimait voir les choses en grand, avait organisé un grand repas pour le réveillon de Noël. Malgré la rudesse et la violence de l'hiver toute la population de New-York semblait vouloir contrer cela par la magie et le rêve du Réveillon.

- Félicitation!

Loki arborait toujours la même expression que quelqu'un qui venait d'avaler un piment entier, il était toujours vexé de ne pas avoir été le premier au courant de la grossesse de Leonora, mais il suivit le conseil de Tony et ne dit rien. Hela quant à elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la cheminée de la tour, toujours persuadé que quelqu'un allait la traverser pour apporter des cadeaux. Finalement Pepper se pencha pour lui expliquer et elle sembla très déçue.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, ils étaient partis voir Natasha dans sa chambre pour lui parler et lui souhaiter un joyeux noël, ce n'était pas la partie la plus gai de la soirée mais c'était une chose à faire et Clint y tenait particulièrement.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Leonora en rougissant.

Comme toute bonne mère, elle était sure que son bébé serait le plus beau et même si tout cela la terrifiait un peu, elle avait hâte de le tenir dans ses bras.

- Mon frère je suis tellement heureux pour toi, dit Thor en flanquant une claque dans le dos de son frère envoyant valser le vin par la même occasion.

- Merci Thor mais me déboiter l'épaule n'était pas nécessaire.

- J'ai hâte que ça soit mon tour, déclara t-il avec sa candeur habituelle faisant atrocement rougir Jane.

- Chouette idée! S'exclama Darcy en sautant sur l'occasion de taquiner son amie.

- Je heu... je ne crois pas que ça soit...

- Bon alors et les prénoms? Coupa Tony en détournant la conversation. Je propose Tony si c'est un garçon et Toni si c'est une fille.

- Plus narcissique, c'est impossible là, marmonna Clint.

- Et pourquoi pas Peggy? C'est jolie Peggy.

- Je veux pas dire mais c'est moche, intervint Darcy, et pourquoi pas Kate?

- Et Freja? J'ai vu ça un jour dans un livre sur la mythologie nordique.

- Élisabeth! Dit la petite Élisabeth la bouche pleine de purée de pomme de terre.

- Hey si quelqu'un doit choisir le prénom c'est bien moi! Intervint Hela. D'ailleurs pour une fille je trouve que Svanhild c'est jolie.

- Moi je persiste Tony c'est mieux et en plus c'est polyvalent...

Loki eut un petit sourire, aussi exaspérant soient-ils il était ravis de pouvoir compter Tony parmi ses amis. Il attrapa doucement la main de Leonora et la serra dans la sienne, elle lui lança un sourire un peu blasé et observa Tony et Steve qui se disputaient à présent sur le prénom du bébé, suivit de près par Hela qui clamait que ses prénoms à elles étaient plus beaux.

- Bon et bien joyeux noël, dit Pepper en buvant d'un trait son verre de vin.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt pour la suite! Loki vous bisoute et vous demande de laisser une review (si je vous assure) et il se déshabillera! :D_


	5. Malekith le Maudit

**Note**: Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié mais c'est normal. Je ne m'en désintéresse pas du tout, bien au contraire (elle reste ma fic préféré de toutes celles que j'écris), mais j'ai eu du travail et je voulais surtout changer la trame. J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite et merci de vos reviews et de votre soutient! :)

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Malekith le Maudit**

Natasha soupira et tapa dans une chaise qui tomba à terre avec un fracas. Elle haussa les épaule et se détourna. Elle avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'au bout de ce qui lui avait semblait plusieurs heures, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait ni faim, ni soif, ni besoin d'aller faire de quelconque besoins. Donc elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Peut-être même que tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une illusion.

Clint venait la voir assez souvent, mais Natasha n'avait finit par comprendre qu'il n'était peut-être qu'une illusion lui aussi. Provoqué par son propre esprit peut-être à la manière d'une hallucination. Dans tous les cas il lui tenait compagnie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de céder à la panique, son esprit était un peu brumeux et elle avait la sensation d'être dans un rêve.

* * *

- Elle devrait se réveiller, dit le médecin asgardien en secouant la tête.

Il avait passé une heure à leur expliquer qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait.

- Mais elle ne se réveille pas visiblement, dit Tony en haussant un sourcil visiblement peu convaincu par la médecine asgardienne.

- En effet, dit le médecin sans déceler l'ironie.

Cette fois-ci Tony leva franchement les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude à Loki.

- Je comprend ce que tu endures parfois.

Loki eut un petit sourire en coin. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup Tony parfois.

- Elle va se réveiller au moins, lâcha Clint avec une mine de dégoût envers le médecin.

- En toute sincérité je ne sais pas. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous rassurer ou même vous donner de l'espoir mais je suis navré.

Ils soupirèrent. Cela faisait bientôt six mois que Natasha était plongé dans cette sorte de coma. Son teint était devenu pâle et ses cheveux étaient ternes bien qu'encore flamboyant comme pour prouver qu'elle ne les laisserait pas tomber. Leonora caressa la main de son amie en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être extrêmement déçue par les médecins asgardiens qu'elle avait toujours cru très doué. Le bébé bougea et lui donna un petit coup. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. Il ne lui restait que trois mois avant d'accoucher et le bébé se manifestait de plus en plus.

Loki disait avec une fierté non dissimulé qu'il avait sans doute hérité de beaucoup de magie puisqu'il se manifestait à travers sa mère avec de petits sorts plus amusant que dangereux. Ainsi le directeur Fury avait plusieurs fois retrouvé le bandeau qui ornait son œil transformé en diverses choses dont un lapin et une feuille de chou. Ceci ne manquait pas de le faire hurler de colère, contrairement à Loki qui disait déjà qu'il était extrêmement fier et que ça lui rappelait Hela qui se servait régulièrement de Hugin et Munin, les corbeaux d'Odin, pour ses expériences de magie.

Elle finit par lâcher la main de Natasha et soupira en suivant Loki qui passa un bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

* * *

- Bonjour Natasha.

Clint était à côté d'elle et il souriait. Mais ce n'était pas Clint, la jeune femme en aurait mit sa main à couper. Malgré tout elle ne savait pas si elle devait être méfiante ou pas, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était qu'une hallucination mais une petite part d'elle lui conseillait d'être prudente.

- Salut

- Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne sais même pas si le temps passe ici.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne passerait pas?

- Je dois être en train de dormir...

- Tu te souviens de tes amis ? De Thor ? De Loki ? Et les autres ?

Natasha se souvenait de Thor, de Loki mais les autres visages restaient flous. Il y avait un homme portant une armure rouge, et une sorte de monstre vert, mais ça il se pourrait bien qu'elle l'ait inventé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ça ?

- Tu as besoin de te souvenir voilà tout.

- J'ai le cerveau un peu brumeux.

- C'est tout à fait normal.

- Je suis morte ?

- Non je te l'ai déjà dis.

- Alors si je ne suis pas morte, je dors c'est ça ?

Clint eut une expression tout à fait inhabituelle. Un éclair de profond dégoût et haine passa sur son visage. Son Clint a elle ne l'aurait jamais regardé ainsi, elle sut alors qu'elle avait sans doute visé juste.

- Parfait !

Natasha se disait que tout était mieux que cet état végétatif dans un endroit aussi étrange que celui-là. Si elle n'était pas morte, elle était droguée ou endormie mais tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste hallucination. Elle monta à l'étage et se hissa sur le balcon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que la meilleure façon de se réveiller d'un rêve et de se tuer. Donc je vais sauter.

- C'est ridicule !

Clint semblait en colère mais pas inquiet ce qui conforta Natasha dans son idée qu'elle était sans doute prisonnière de sa propre tête. Natasha respira un grand coup et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Malgré tout elle n'avait pas peur, elle sentait que c'était la bonne solution. La seule aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de ce prétendu hôtel. Les portes ne menaient à rien, les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient, tout restait figé et tel que cela avait été dans son souvenir.

Après un dernier regard pour la personne qui se faisait passer pour Clint, elle lâcha la rambarde et tout se passa très vite. Elle se sentit crier et vit le sol arriver très vite et la peur l'envahit violemment. Avant de heurter le carrelage dur, elle eut le temps de voir Clint se transformer. Elle vit enfin son vrai visage. Un homme très grand et mince avec une peau très sombre et des cheveux longs et blancs. Et un visage qui n'avait rien d'humain.

- Tu le regretteras...

Sa voix froide et glacée comme un courant d'air résonna en elle. Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Leonora regardait distraitement par la fenêtre tout en tripotant ses cheveux noirs. Voir encore une fois Natasha dans cet état végétatif l'avait remué. C'était étrange et tragique de voir cette femme si forte, si indestructible aussi fragile et dépendante. Leonora savait que ça rendait Clint complètement fou également.

Elle touillait machinalement sa tasse de thé et rajouta trois fois trop de sucre mais elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle fixait la porcelaine agardienne mi-rêveuse mi-admirative des belles arabesques qui étaient dessinées sur la tasse. Soudainement ladite tasse émit un petit "pouf" avant de se transformer en un petit lapin blanc et cotonneux. Leonora resta interdite un instant et observa le petit animal qui grignotait à présent sa robe, visiblement pas plus perturbé que cela par le fait qu'il avait été une tasse de thé quelques instants auparavant.

- Ah non ça suffit bébé! Dit-elle en regardant son ventre rond les sourcils froncés.

Son bébé montrait de plus en plus ses pouvoirs, aussi petit soit-il, et surtout il semblait posséder le même humour que son père. Elle ne savait pas si ce dernier point devait la rassurer ou l'effrayer. Elle caressa doucement son ventre et se mit à rêver du moment où elle pourrait tenir ce petit être dans ces bras. Le lapin quant à lui s'était attaqué à la nappe.

Il était très tard, le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps et Asgard offrait une vue magnifique, la lune se reflétant sur les façades dorées des bâtiments. Loki dormait au creux des draps, complètement nu, seul vestiges des instants intimes qu'ils avaient passé une heure plus tôt. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sourit et alla le rejoindre en se blottissant dans ses bras. Si Natasha n'était pas entre la vie et la mort, sa vie aurait pu être parfaite à cet instant précis. Enfin parfaite si le bébé voulait bien arrêter de lui donner des coups de pieds naturellement.

Elle fut réveillé brutalement par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à la porte. Elle sursauta et regarda la pendule qui lui indiqua qu'elle avait à peine dormi une heure.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Thor, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Aboya Loki.

- C'est Natasha, elle est réveillée!

Leonora sauta du lit tandis que Loki marmonnait qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel là-dedans.

Elle suivit Thor à travers le très grand palais d'Asgard en courant presque. Tony les rejoignit l'air alerte et leur indiqua que Clint avait passé la nuit là-bas. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre sans se soucier du médecin qui s'arrachait les cheveux à leur dire qu'elle_ "avait besoin de repos"_. Natasha était toujours aussi pâle mais avait les yeux grands ouverts et laissait les médecins l'examiner sans trop bouger.

- Natasha?

- Ça va Clint, j'ai juste un mal de tête horrible.

Elle releva la tête et vit les mines mi-déconfite mi-soulagé de ses compagnons et en déduisit avec logique qu'elle avait beaucoup dormit.

- Je suis restée inconsciente longtemps? Demanda t-elle tandis qu'ils s'installaient autour de son lit.

- Pratiquement six mois, dit Tony.

- Six mois?

Elle secoua la tête et avala d'un trait le médicament qu'on lui proposait. Six mois c'était impossible, c'était beaucoup trop. Cependant ses idées devenaient claires et précises, elle se souvenait instantanément de tous ces compagnons et de la façon dont elle était tombée dans le coma. Son rêve en revanche devenait flou et imprécis et c'était extrêmement frustrant. Elle avait la sensation que quelque chose dans son rêve méritait d'être retenu, un détail très important qu'elle devait dire aux autres. Mais quoi? Elle avait la vague impression que Clint était dans son rêve sans vraiment y être.

- On a été très inquiet Dame Natasha, dit Thor en la tirant de ses pensées.

- On ne sait pas pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé plus tôt, intervint le médecin asgardien en secouant la tête.

- J'étais ensorcelée, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

- Pardon? Intervint Loki pas plus ému que ça par son réveil.

- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je dis ça, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de mon rêve, de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je dormais... Mais je crois que c'est quelque chose comme ça.

- Ça serait probable? Demanda Clint en se tournant vers Loki.

- Oui je suppose mais je ne vois pas quel magicien pourrait vous en vouloir.

- Peut-être que le but était de s'en prendre à nous tous, dit Tony. Est-ce que pendant un envoûtement le magicien a accès aux souvenirs de la personne?

- Seulement si la personne le lui révèle de son propre chef.

- Oh bon sang! Cria t-elle en faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'est quoi _ça_ ? Dit-elle en désignant le ventre de Leonora.

- Heu...

- Pitié dis-moi que tu as seulement grossis.

Leonora eut un sourire ravie qui lui indiqua que non.

- Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça, marmonna t-elle en fusillant Loki du regard qui lui répondit par un regard fier et malicieux.

Tout le monde se détendit, ravie de retrouver enfin leur Natasha.

Ils finirent par laisser Natasha se reposer, seul Clint, Loki et Thor restèrent à ses côtés. L'archer avait constaté que la jeune femme avait quelque trous de mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait pas de leur dispute, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être disputé et pensait qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Par ailleurs elle avait aussi du mal à se souvenir de certaines choses comme le mariage de Loki et Leonora, ou encore de la façon dont ils avaient vaincu Thanos. Loki, lui, était plus pragmatique. Il avait besoin de la description du sorcier.

- Je ne me souviens pas, répéta Natasha pour la dixième fois.

- Elle ne se souvient pas, cru bon de répéter Clint.

- Je ne suis pas sourd merci.

- Je crois... Oui je crois qu'il avait une couleur de peau inhabituelle. Du bleu.

- C'est marrant mon frère, comme les Jothun!

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans?

- C'est comme toi enfin... enfin non bien sur mais...

- Bon il est bleu et après? Coupa Clint.

Loki détourna très lentement son regard assassin de Thor puis se tourna vers Natasha en ignorant Clint qui l'agaçait.

- Autre chose?

- Oui grand et mince.

Natasha forçait son esprit à se remémorer cette personne. Seule sa voix glacée et sifflante lui parvenait, le reste demeurait flou.  
- Il a dit que je le regretterais.

- De quoi?

- Aucune idée, soupira t-elle. Je crois bien qu'il avait des cheveux blanc et il est capable de changer de forme.

- Vraiment?

- Oui il m'est apparut sous la forme de Clint.

- Malekith, dit une voix féminine en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Hela se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un peu de neige dans les cheveux.

- Malekith a été banni il y a fort longtemps, objecta Thor.

- Qui est Malekith?

- C'est un sorcier très puissant, le seigneur des Elfes Noirs de Svartalfeim. Père l'a banni pour avoir tenté de recouvrir Asgard d'un hiver éternel.

- Charmante personne, dit Natasha en haussant un sourcil.

- Un rapport avec l'hiver particulièrement froid sur Terre?

- Aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Disons qu'il est plutôt difficile à attraper.

- Pourquoi?

- Il a la particularité de pouvoir se transformer en brume, de contrôler les énergies, de provoquer des rafales de vent particulièrement destructrices, ce genre de joyeuseté.

- Tu pourrais le reconnaître si on te montrait des peintures? Demanda Hela en s'asseyant près de Natasha.

- J'ai bien peur que non. Tout est trop flou.

Ils restèrent silencieux en se demandant si malekith était derrière tout ça et si tel était le cas, comment le neutraliser. Mais pour l'heure Loki s'en fichait un peu. Seule sa femme et son bébé était important pour lui. Sans oublier Hela et Thor aussi pourquoi pas.


	6. Siegfried

**Note**: Si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir de tous vous retrouver sur cette histoire :) Je m'applique particulièrement à l'écrire car elle me tient à cœur plus que toutes les autres. A la base j'avais voulu y mettre un tout petit peu de moi à travers le personnage de Leonora sauf qu'au fil des chapitres Leonora n'a plus grand chose à voir avec moi hormis son métier :p Elle est devenue un personnage à part entière et je suis contente quand je lis que certains ont l'impression qu'elle a toujours fait partie des Avengers. Donc un gros merci à vous toutes !

Ceci étant fait, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël en retard (pour ceux que je n'ai pas sur mes autres histoires) et une bientôt nouvelle bonne année ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 06: Siegfried  
**

L'agent Eliott était un agent comme tant d'autre au SHIELD. Il faisait son service comme les autres, il passait beaucoup de temps avec ses coéquipiers, il travaillait dur et était heureux de sa situation. Il était marié et avait trois enfants dont un petit dernier qui avait la varicelle.

Cette nuit-là il dormait au QG du SHIELD. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en proie à un violent cauchemars. Dans celui-ci il combattait une sorte de horde de monstres improbables et chaque coup qui lui était asséné lui procurait une immense douleur. Alors qu'il tombait à terre, le souffle coupé, il leva la tête et aperçut un homme très grand et mince, enveloppé dans une cape couleur ébène. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut cet être lui assénant un immense coup d'épée, tout devint rouge puis plus rien.

Le lendemain l'agent Eliott fut retrouvé mort dans son lit, apparemment décédé d'une crise cardiaque.

* * *

- Mais enfin c'est insensé ! Tonna Nick Fury pour la dixième fois consécutive.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le directeur du SHIELD détestait, c'était ce genre de choses insensées. Déjà le fait que deux dieux nordiques venaient régulièrement sur Terre lui avait posé beaucoup de soucis, à présent on tentait de lui faire avaler qu'un de ces meilleurs agents, en parfaite santé la veille encore était décédé d'une simple crise cardiaque à l'âge de trente-deux ans. Non vraiment c'était insensé.

- Pourtant, continua le médecin légiste un peu fébrile, je vous assure que rien n'a été retrouvé dans son corps. Ni drogue, ni alcool, pas de maladie d'aucune sorte et il n'a prit aucun médicaments depuis plusieurs semaines. Vraiment Monsieur le Directeur je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...

- Et bien taisez-vous ça vaudra mieux ! Répliqua Nick Fury agacé.

Le directeur allait devoir faire quelque chose qui détestait. Et comme toute personne qui allait faire quelque chose qu'elle abhorrait, cela le mettait de très mauvaise humeur.  
Il allait devoir demander de l'aide à Tony Stark, voire – que les dieux aient pitié de lui, vraiment – à Loki. Et cette dernière pensée plus que toutes les autres le mettait d'une humeur exécrable.

* * *

Hela se trouvait à la tour Stark pour quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne reparte sur Helheim. Elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec sa belle-mère et appréciait beaucoup que Tony ait mit une chambre à sa disposition. Pour l'heure elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle jeune fille de vingt ans. Elle dormait profondément, ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés autour de son visage. Hela portait également une nuisette qui aurait fait rougir Nick Fury autant que cela aurait désespéré Loki.

Soudain elle commença à s'agiter et à se contorsionner comme si elle tentait d'échapper à l'emprise de quelqu'un. Hela rêvait que quelqu'un l'a poursuivait. C'était un rêve extrêmement réaliste avec des détails très précis et justes. Quelque chose de bien trop vrai donc.  
Elle courrait tout en sachant pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses pouvoirs ne marchaient pas, elle tentait en vain d'invoquer la magie mais rien ne se produisait. Soudain la personne qui la poursuivait referma durement ses mains autour de son cou et tenta de l'étrangler. Elle suffoqua pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Loki se tenait devant elle et venait manifestement de la secouer avec application. Derrière lui Tony était là, l'air très endormit et murmurait un : «_ quesquicpasse ?_ ».

- Hela, ça va ?

- Je.. Je ne sais pas. Il a tenté de m'étrangler.

Elle porta les mains à sa gorge et se leva précipitamment pour observer son regard dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle était pâle mais son cou était intact.

- Qui a tenté de t'étrangler ? Demanda Loki les sourcils froncés.

- Malekith. Il était là au dessus de moi et ça semblait tellement réel.

Hela se laissait rarement atteindre par des choses aussi futiles que des rêves. Quand on était la déesse de Helheim et gardienne du Royaume des Morts on ne se mettait pas dans tous ses états pour un petit rêve. Mais ce rêve là n'était pas normal.

- Il était là, il a vraiment tenté de me tuer, insista t-elle.

Tony échangea un regard avec Leonora puis Tony.

- Il n'y avais personne Hela, intervint Leonora.

- C'était tellement réel...

- Quatre agents du SHIELD sont morts depuis le début du mois, intervint Tony.

- Et alors ?

- Ils sont morts apparemment de terreur, crise cardiaque, suffocation et autre joyeuseté. Ils se sont tous plains de cauchemars violents.

- Tu vois, je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Dit-elle en fusillant son père du regard, comme si Loki était personnellement responsable de son rêve.

Loki lui rendit le même regard mais ne répondit rien.

- C'est possible ça ? D'attaquer les gens en leur créant des cauchemars ? Demanda Tony.

- Oui théoriquement. L'esprit croit qu'il va mourir et entraine le corps avec. Malekith est plus fort que ce que je croyais.

- Sans blague ? Dit Hela du ton le plus sarcastique qu'elle put.

- Oh garde tes sarcasmes pour toi tu veux bien ! Répliqua Loki.

- On se demande bien qui me les a apprit...

Au moment où Loki ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Tony intervint.

- Bon on a comprit vous êtes chiants tous les deux.

- Tony ! Intervint Leonora.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es épuisant, tu vas me faire accoucher prématurément.

Ce trait d'humour eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et Loki demanda à Hela de rentrer à Asgard afin qu'elle soit en sécurité.

* * *

Deux semaines s'était écoulée depuis l'attaque de Hela. Leonora se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à se rendormir. Son ventre était douloureux mais elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si c'était à cause du stress ou bien de son bébé qui ne cessait de bouger. Son terme n'était prévu que dans 1 mois mais elle avait l'impression que le bébé était à l'étroit. Elle finit par se lever mais la sensation ne disparut pas pour autant. Frottant doucement son ventre rond, elle attrapa une couverture, s'enveloppant dedans et partie dans le salon. Il était six heures du matin et le soleil se levait doucement. Les rayons se reflétaient sur la neige immaculée donnant à la ville un aspect fantomatique. Des flocons avaient encore dus tomber cette nuit-la puisque la rue était blanche et vierge de toute trace de pas.

Leonora se servit un café bien chaud et s'installa devant la fenêtre. Être debout était moins douloureux que d'être assise. Son ventre se serra à la pensée que Loki était avec Thor à Asgard et que le Bifrost était inaccessible avec toute cette neige. Bien que son accouchement ne soit prévu qu'en juin, elle craignait que ses douleurs ne soient annonciatrices d'un accouchement. Outre le fait que Loki ne soit pas la, le fait d'accoucher la terrifiait bien que Pepper ait tout fait pour la rassurer.

- Leonora ?

Clint était entré dans le salon l'air fatigué.

- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête, et puis j'ai mal au ventre.

- Sans vouloir te mettre en colère, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, dit-il en désignant la neige.

- Je sais, je sais... Ça me fait suffisamment peur comme ça.

- Ne t'en fait pas va... Tu as encore un mois devant toi non?

- Théoriquement oui mais j'ai la sensation qu'il est à l'étroit, il bouge de plus en plus.

Clint s'approcha et lui frotta le dos doucement.

- Ça va aller...

Leonora ne savait pas s'il cherchait à la réconforter elle ou lui, mais elle apprécia le geste.

- J'ai encore fais un cauchemars, dit Clint en fixant la neige.

- Encore?

Les cauchemars s'étaient répandus au SHIELD comme une épidémie et ils commençaient tous à se demander si quelqu'un n'était pas derrière tout ça. "Quelqu'un" voulant bien entendu désigner Malekith le Maudit comme l'avait dit Hela. Clint tourna le regard vers Leonora et vit qu'elle grimaçait.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai mal. Vraiment.

Pendant que Tony Stark, réveillé aux aurores, et Clint aidaient Leonora à monter dans l'ascenseur, le milliardaire se fit la réflexion que Pepper avait eu beaucoup de flair le jour où elle avait suggéré qu'une infirmerie dans une tour aussi grande ne serait pas superflue.

Loki n'étant pas là, le Bifrost et les routes étant tout simplement inaccessibles, il ne restait que le médecin de garde de la tour Stark pour l'aider. Celle-ci se leva précipitamment et attrapa sa blouse en s'excusant d'avoir renvoyé l'infirmière chez elle tant que le temps le lui permettait.

Leonora était effrayée autant qu'elle avait mal. Elle laissa le médecin l'examiner en priant qu'elle ne soit pas en train d'accoucher.

- Oh oh, vous allez bientôt accoucher.

Raté.

- Non s'il vous plait, je ne peux pas accoucher maintenant...

- C'est le bébé qui choisit vous savez.

- Mais c'est trop tôt.

- Un mois avant terme c'est suffisant pour un demi-dieu d'après mes maigres connaissances en la matière, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tony, Tony, il faut trouver Loki, je ne veux pas accoucher toute seule.

- Le Bifrost est inaccessible, dit-il en secouant la tête, mais Clint et moi on reste avec moi, n'est-ce pas Clint ?

Clint déglutit difficilement à la penser d'assister à un accouchement. Il préférait encore mettre en déroute un ou deux terroristes. Cependant par respect pour son amie, il lui tint la main et fit un sourire un peu contrit.

Tony alla vers la fenêtre et constata que la neige s'était remise à tomber, encore une fois. En plein mois de mai les gens avaient compris à quel point c'était étrange et inquiétant. Le SHIELD tentait de calmer les ardeurs de la population à grand coup de dérèglement météorologique qui ne satisfaisait plus grand monde.

- Bon Leonora, vois le bon côté des choses !

- Trouve-moi un bon côté au fait de faire passer ce gros bébé par _là_ et je t'écouterais.

- Tu ne regardes pas les choses sous le bon angle !

Une contraction lui coupa momentanément la respiration et l'empêcha de répondre de façon cinglante à coup sûr.

- Dis-toi que d'ici heu... Combien de temps ? Demanda t-il au médecin.

- Je ne saurais pas dire... Quelques heures peut-être.

- Quelques heures ? Je ne tiendrais pas quelques heures, s'il veut sortir, il sort _maintenant_ !

- D'ici quelques heures donc, tu tiendras bébé dans tes bras !

- Mais Loki n'est pas là...

- Occupe toi faire sortir le bébé et nous on s'occupe d'accéder au Bifrost !

- Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas se téléporter hors de mon corps?

Clint, trop heureux de quitter l'infirmerie, fila chercher Captain afin qu'ils se frayent un passage jusqu'au Bifrost. Cela prendrait sans doute plusieurs heures mais Leonora ne pouvait décemment pas s'inquiéter pour tout. Tony resta donc seul à l'infirmerie avec son amie.

* * *

Dans la cité d'Asgard le temps était différent. La cité semblait perpétuellement éclatante et pleine de vie bien qu'au palais l'ambiance soit tout autre.

- Ça ne peut être que Malekith, dit Odin en secouant la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, dit Loki en jetant un œil vers son frère.

- Ça ne change pas grand chose, intervint l'agent Coulson, comment combattre un ennemi qui intervint dans notre propre sommeil ? Et comment protéger ceux qui en sont victimes ? Quatre agents sont déjà mort.

Tout le monde garda le silence, incapable de répondre à ça.

Loki se sentait assez furieux contre lui-même, il avait été incapable de protéger sa propre fille, comment allait-il faire si Malekith décidait de s'en prendre à son bébé à naitre ? Ou à Leonora ? Ou même à Thor ?

Hela se tenait un peu à l'écart encore sonné par son cauchemars qui avait faillit l'étrangler. Celui-ci n'osant pas attaquer Asgard, Hela était en sécurité ici. De toute façon Loki comptait bien rapatrier Leonora ici également dès qu'il reviendrait sur Midgard.

- D'abord cet hiver qui n'en finit pas, maintenant ça ! Ça ne peut pas durer, ajouta Coulson en secouant la tête.

- Nous sommes impuissants face à ça, dit Odin, sinon je peux vous assurer que nous aurions tout fait pour vous aider.

- Et heu... les sorciers pourraient nous aider non? Dit Thor.

- Pardon ? Intervint Loki.

- Si physiquement nous ne pouvons rien faire, toi et ta magie peuvent surement régler ce problème non ?

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que pour tout ça c'est toi le plus fort, ajouta Thor en soupirant.

Loki arborait le même sourire que si on lui avait annoncé que son anniversaire venait d'être annoncé. Il adorait qu'on reconnaisse son talent en particulier lorsqu'il pouvait faire quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas faire. Autrement dit beaucoup de choses.

Coulson échangea un regard avec Odin qui paraissait un peu désespéré mais n'ajouta rien. Ses rapports avec son fils adoptif étaient encore bien trop fragiles pour qu'il ne prenne le risque de tout perdre.

- Votre majesté?

Un soldat se tenait courbé à l'entrée de la salle du trône l'air un peu essoufflé.

- Oui?

- Deux Midgardiens demandent expressément à vous voir. Ils disent que c'est à propos de la princesse Leonora.

- Quoi? Dit Loki en sursautant.

Clint arriva derrière le soldat et l'écarta d'un geste de la main, ces Asgardiens étaient décidément bien trop guindés à son gout.

- Elle était à l'infirmerie lorsque nous sommes partis avec Steve, elle accouche apparemment.

Loki sauta sur ses pieds et partit en courant vers le Bifrost suivit de près par Hela et Thor.

* * *

Leonora épuisée et en larme tenait son bébé dans ses bras. Ça avait été loin d'être une partie de plaisir et plusieurs fois elle avait bien cru ne jamais y arriver mais ce moment était extraordinaire. C'était même irréel, comme un rêve. Siegfried, son fils, était à présent là, tout petit et gigotant dans ses bras. Il avait perdu sa couleur bleue et ses yeux rouges caractéristiques des Jotuns, au profil de cheveux noirs et de yeux verts lumineux. Le médecin l'avait enveloppé dans une couverture toute douce et il ouvrait de grands yeux découvrant le monde dans lequel il venait de naître.

- La génétique a un peu foiré, il ne te ressemble pas, dit Tony en haussant un sourcil.

- Chut Tony, laisse moi savourer ce moment. Tu te rends compte? Il est tellement petit. Tout petit.

Bien que couvert de placenta, Leonora trouvait que Siegfried était le plus beau bébé qu'elle ait jamais vu. En toute objectivité bien sur. Il posa ses petites mains contre sa maman et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu es magnifique Siegfried.

- Pas trop déçue ? Je sais que tu aurais aimé avoir une fille.

- Tu plaisantes? Il est tellement merveilleux!

- Avec un peu de chance il prendra la relève des Avengers. Élisabeth sera leur chef et...

- Hey une seconde, pourquoi Élisabeth serait leur chef?

- C'est la plus âgée et la plus brillante pour l'instant!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Intervint Pepper en entrant avec des couvertures et des serviettes.

Elle attrapa doucement le nourrisson afin de le laver.

- Je disais que plus tard Élisabeth serait le chef des nouveaux Avengers, déclara Tony triomphant.

Pepper le regarda avec un mélange de consternation et d'amusement. Mais surtout de consternation. Dehors un éclair éclata dans le ciel. Le tonnerre assourdissant fit pleurer le petit Siegfried pas encore habitué aux entrées de son oncle.

- Ton papa est là, murmura Leonora en souriant.

* * *

_Alors pour la petite histoire, j'ai choisis Siegfried en référence à la légende germanique de "L'anneau des Nibelungen". Le personnage principal s'appelle Siegfried (et il a une destinée tragique ok XD) et ça m'a plu comme prénom donc mini-Loki s'appelle comme ça! ;)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt!_


	7. Nightmare

**Note:** Bonjour chers lecteurs et surtout pardon pour mon retard ! Comme j'ai expliqué dans une autre de mes fics mon ordinateur est tombé en panne et j'ai du m'en séparer quelques temps ! Et là j'ai mes partiels qui approchent (je termine le 16 mai ^^ ) mais j'écris quand même pas d'inquiétude :)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews en tout cas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 07 - Nightmare**

- Cette fois-ci ça SUFFIT !

Tony regardait à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de retrouver le bébé qui venait de se volatiliser sous ses yeux. Siegfried n'avait pas encore un mois que Tony le trouvait déjà bien trop insupportable, bien trop _« Lokien »_ en somme.

- Tony !

Pepper entra dans le salon en tenant le petit Siegfried dans ses bras.

- Pepper il vient tout juste de s'évaporer, dit-il en désignant le petit bébé du doigt.

- C'est un bébé Tony ! Peut importe qu'il _« s'évapore »_ il faut le surveiller !

- Et comment je peux surveiller un truc pareil moi hein ?

- Mon fils n'est pas un _« truc »_ mais un prince, tout ce que tu n'es pas donc, dit la voix de Loki.

Il venait de surgir derrière Pepper et reprit Siegfried dans les bras.

- J'aurais du me douter qu'il serait comme ça avec un père pareil.

- Oh ça suffit tous les deux, allez vous battre ailleurs, dit Pepper les sourcils froncés, et pas devant le bébé merci !

Les perpétuelles joutes verbales entre Tony et Loki étaient un peu comme une habitude, un rituel entre eux . Ils avaient chacun besoin de ça sans quoi l'ennuie pointait rapidement le bout de son nez. C'était également une des seules distractions dont ils disposaient, l'hiver étant toujours là. La vie devenait compliqué. Toute la planète étant envahit par ce froid glacial, la population se laisser gagner par le découragement et la révolte commençait à gronder.

Le SHIELD se trouvait totalement impuissant face à tout cela, tout comme les gouvernements et les Avengers. La seule preuve de la présence de Malekith quelque part - outre l'hiver qui n'en finissait pas - étaient les cauchemars intenses et violents dont la population était victime. Une hécatombe à laquelle personne ne pouvait faire face. Ni Loki qui se plongeait parfois plusieurs heures dans ses grimoires avec l'aide de Fregga pour trouver une solution ni Hela dont les Enfers étaient saturés de nouvelles âmes à prendre en charge.

Thor se sentait impuissant lui aussi. La magie le dépassait purement et simplement malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour d'y intéresser.

Lorsque la morosité et la rage d'être impuissant face à tout cela devenait trop pesante, il allait voir Jane. Il espérait qu'un jour tout redevienne comme avant et qu'il puisse, enfin, l'épouser. Il décida d'aller la voir et descendit plusieurs étages de la tour Stark avant de la trouver dans sa chambre. Malgré l'heure avancée elle ne dormait et Thor s'en voulut d'avoir mit tant de temps à descendre la voir.

- Jane ?

- Un cauchemars. Encore...

- Malekith est... Je ferais mon possible pour l'arrêter.

- Je sais bien, dit-elle en souriant, je dormirais mieux dans tes bras je suppose.

Thor ne se fit pas prier et serra la frêle jeune femme dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle finit par se rendormir, le visage enfouit dans le torse du dieu.

* * *

Loki se sentait mal. Malekith venait de le mettre à terre avec un sort trop puissant pour qu'il puisse le contrer. Il toussa et cracha un peu de sang avant de se relever. Malekith et lui se trouvait dans une sorte de plaine. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait rien à des kilomètres à la ronde, tout était plat, vert et froid. Loki était incapable de se souvenir comment il était arrivé là ni même où il se trouvait, ses souvenirs étaient flous et il se sentait lent. Sa magie ne semblait pas fonctionner là où il se trouvait et il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la cause.

- Tu es bien faible Loki, dit la voix glaciale de Malekith, on te disait plus puissant que ça.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici...

- Bien sur ! Tu es dans le seul endroit où tu ne peux rien contre moi. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

_« Merveilleux »_ n'était pas exactement l'adjectif que Loki aurait trouvé. Malekith semblait sur le point de le frapper de nouveau lorsqu'il se figea en faisant la grimace. Soudain tout devint flou et Malekith disparu. Loki se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et en ayant l'impression que Thor venait de le sortir de son sommeil à coup de marteau. Il se leva précipitamment en se rendant compte que c'étaient les pleurs de Siegfried qui l'avait réveillé.

Il se dirigea vers le berceau et prit le nourrisson dans ses bras pour le bercer. Sa respiration s'apaisa en même temps que celle de son fils et il se sentit mieux. Siegfried avait accroché ses petits mains à la chemise de Loki et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Le dieu sourit en songeant qu'aussi petit et innocent soit-il, son bébé venait de lui sauver probablement la vie.

Il le serra doucement contre lui et le reposa dans le berceau. C'est alors qu'il put constater que son fils portait cet atroce pyjama rouge estampillé _« Iron-baby »_. Loki grimaca mais ne dit rien et repartit s'asseoir sur son lit sans pour autant parvenir à se rendormir. Il était un dieu puissant, un magicien hors-pair et il était incapable de se débarrasser d'un démon aussi ridicule que Malekith. Loki sentit son estomac se serrer à la pensée que Malekith puisse s'introduire dans les rêves de Siegfried... Non la magie était très puissante chez lui, elle le protègerait probablement. Pendant les premières années de la vie d'un sorcier, la magie le protégeait d'une façon très puissante et Siegfried était donc à l'abri. Pour le moment.

Mais tous les autres ? Hela, Leonora, Thor... Il se sentait impuissant et faible et ça lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Malekith s'introduisait dans les rêves des gens pour les tuer, il y avait forcément une façon de contrer ça. Loki ne savait pas si son plan était de faire mourir Midgard de froid, de provoquer une guerre civile ou encore simplement de s'amuser. Il était impossible à trouver malgré tous les efforts combinés de Midgard et d'Asgard. Loki finit par s'habiller et sortir, ayant besoin d'un peu de marche pour remettre ses idées en place. Et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Il marchait dans les couloirs vide de la tour Stark lorsqu'il croisa Jane Foster. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer puisqu'elle continua sa route vers ce qui semblait être les laboratoires de Tony. Loki fronça les sourcils, Jane n'avait rien à faire dans cette partie de la tour et surtout en pleine nuit. Elle avançait rapidement et le dieu dût presque courir pour réussir à la rattraper.

Comme prévu Jane s'arrêta devant le laboratoire de Tony et observa la porte. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que JARVIS surveillait la tour et qu'il rapporterait tous les faits et gestes à son maitre tel un fidèle toutou. Son comportement était un peu bizarre, il avait finit par bien apprécier Jane, elle était sans doute une des seules mortelles intelligentes de ce monde et il était plutôt facile d'avoir des conversations intellectuelles avec elle.

Mais là Loki devait bien admettre que son comportement était étrange. C'est alors que Jane fit une chose étonnante, elle ferma les yeux et passa tout simplement au travers de la porte sans déclencher aucune alarme. Loki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se dirigea vers la porte. Naturellement elle était verrouillée.

Sa première pensée fut de faire sauter la porte mais la deuxième fut d'aller chercher son frère pour éventuellement lui faire défoncer la porte. Il courut donc chercher Thor. Après quelques minutes à tambouriner à la porte, il vit la tête ébouriffé de son frère apparaitre dans l'encadrement.

- C'est Jane Thor, il y a un problème.

- Jane ? Jane est là.

- Quoi ?

Il écarta Thor de la main et constata que l'humaine était bien dans le lit et le regardait avec un air surprit.

Il y avait deux hypothèses au fait que deux Jane se trouvait dans la tour. Soit il devenait fou et avait des hallucinations, soit quelqu'un se faisait passer pour elle. En tant que dieu, la bonne réponse était bien évidemment la deuxième.

* * *

- C'est insensé, s'exclama Nick Fury pour la dixième fois en regardant Jane et Loki.

- Effectivement.

- JARVIS épluche toutes les caméras de surveillance, mais ça ne veut rien dire, l'autre Jane a pu les avoir trafiqué.

- Je ne comprend pas, dit Jane, vraiment pas...

- Vous vous sentiez différente de d'habitude ?

- Juste très fatiguée, avec des cauchemars violents.

- Comme tout le monde donc.

- Depuis quelques temps je n'avais plus de cauchemars ceci dit, mais je me sentais nauséeuse et un peu « ailleurs » et tout très fatiguée.

- Se pourrait-il que Malekith ait prit le contrôle du corps de Jane ? Demanda Natasha qui avait tenu à reprendre du service.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Hela, Malekith est puissant mais prendre le contrôle de quelqu'un demande beaucoup beaucoup de magie et il n'en est pas capable.

- Dans ce cas il a pu créer un double, suggéra Loki.

- Tu veux dire comme tes doubles à toi ?

- Oui un peu du même genre je suppose.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, très inquiet de savoir que Malekith pouvait peut-être prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ici.

- En fait il a gagné en puissance depuis quelques temps, souligna Natasha, d'abord l'hiver, puis mon coma, les cauchemars et maintenant il se manifeste de façon plus «_ concrète_ ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre ça ? Demanda Fury.

- Déjà éviter de se soupçonner les uns des autres, dit Loki, Malekith peut prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un mais pas sa personnalité. Si quelqu'un agit de façon particulièrement étrange, nous le saurons.

- Ça veut donc dire que Malekith a pu se balader chez moi en toute impunité, dit Tony.

- Seulement une sorte de projection, dit Hela, techniquement il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Il a du chercher des informations sur nous, dit Steve.

- Alors quoi il est invincible, dit Clint avec mauvaise humeur.

- Personne n'est invincible, dans son cas il est invisible, ça complique la chose.

- Il doit avoir un point faible, dit Hela, tout le monde en a un. On doit le trouver, le forcer à se montrer ou... Se battre sur le même terrain que lui.

- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Loki.

- Peut-être... mais je dois d'abord faire quelques recherches. Je repars sur Hellheim pour la nuit.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et disparut dans un nuage de brume épaisse comme du coton et noire comme l'encre.

- C'est très inquiétant, comme peut-on combattre une personne comme ça ? Demanda Steve.

- Oui très inquiétant, dit Bruce, je me demande ce que Hela a voulu dire par _"se battre sur le même terrain que lui"_.

- Espérons que Hela ait une bonne idée...

Tout le monde tentait de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs tout en espérant beaucoup de la déesse. Ils finirent par se séparer tout en se regardant du coin de l'œil dès fois que l'un des leur ait un comportement suspect.

* * *

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Clint tout en triturant la corde de son arc.

- Comment veux-tu que je te reproche quelque chose dont je n'ai même pas le souvenir Clint ?

Clint et Natasha se retrouvaient dans la chambre de celle-ci. Assis sur le lit, ils tentaient de parler de ces derniers mois et de mettre les choses au clair.

- Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler...

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé Clint !

- Alors cet homme...

- ... était un espion que je devais effectivement séduire oui, coupa t-elle, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec lui.

- Mais tu l'as embrassé.

- J'ai embrassé des tas de gens Clint.

- Jamais tant que nous étions ensemble.

Elle soupira profondément, sa tête lui faisait mal mais elle ne tenait pas à se coucher sans que tout soit clair.

- Pour moi ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé comme je t'ai embrassé toi. C'était juste pour le boulot.

- Il n'empêche que ça fait mal.

- Je suis désolée Clint. Sincèrement.

Il hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si Malekith a prit ton apparence lorsque j'étais dans le coma, il a comprit que tu étais la personne à qui je tenais le plus ici.

Clint la regarda et comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien changer à tout cela. Natasha resterait Natasha, il avait simplement le choix de l'accepter telle qu'elle était ou de laisser tomber. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tout en caressant ses longs cheveux roux. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui en se demandant comment elle avait pu passer tant de temps loin de lui. Clint lui avait terriblement manqué.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bon lundi à toutes et à tous :-)_


End file.
